


Truth or Dare?

by 9eleanorsometimeswrites9



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Oral, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9eleanorsometimeswrites9/pseuds/9eleanorsometimeswrites9
Summary: “So let me get this straight,” Grant said, resting his head on her stomach, looking up to where her head was laying down on his pillows. “You want me to play truth or dare with you?”“Sexytruth or dare.” Skye clarified.





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> My third ever fan fiction. Lmao sorry if it’s shit!

“So let me get this straight,” Grant said, resting his head on her stomach, looking up to where her head was laying down on his pillows. “You want me to play truth or dare with you?”

“ _Sexy_ truth or dare.” Skye clarified.

They had been fucking around for the past hour. And by that, she meant that Grant had been lazily going down on her for the better half of the time spent. 

“But I’m not done yet.” He pouted into her belly button.

“Grant, I read a really co- Hngh!” Grant licked a single strip through her folds, “-cool article on Cosmopolitan. And it will be fun, I promise.”

She looked down at his dark eyes. He bit his lip and honestly he shouldn’t be allowed to look that attractive. One of Skye’s favorite things about having sex with Grant is when he looks at her like that. Something about his vulnerableness turns her on. 

“Will I get anything if I indulge you in this game?” He asked innocently, intent on messing with her.

He began to suck on her clit, making eye contact with his big puppy dog eyes. She sighed, partly from his ministrations, partly from his uncooperation.

“More like I’ll never touch your penis again unless you stop right now.” Grant released her with a loud suction noise. 

“Pull up the article.” He sat up next to her.

It was weird, him in his underwear and her completely naked just sitting there. They haven’t been having sex for long, it’s only been about two months. It was weird (A good weird, she decided) pulling the laptop on her thighs with him watching her. Skye felt exposed. Still, the idea of exploring him sexually was very _very_ appealing. She pulled up the article.

“Okay, Ward,” Skye said casually, as if she were talking to him over breakfast, “Truth or dare?”

“Solely for reasons of not being boring,” She felt a smirk on the side of her neck as he responded, “Dare.”

Skye’s eyes searched the list provided before landing on the perfect first one.

“Go order me a toy you’d like to try out on me online.” That surprised him.

Grant let out a burst of laughter

“What?” She felt defensive. Maybe this was a dumb idea.

“Nothing, nothing,” He wheezed, “just found it funny that your first ever dare was getting me to spend money on you.”

She smacked him on the shoulder but found herself laughing too. Grant wasted no time pulling up Adam and Eve before going to the enhanced lube section.

“Have you been thinking about this?” She teased at his quickness.

He smiled

“Possibly.”

Grant selected a lube that was supposed to create an intense tingling sensation on the clitoris. 

“You know, most men complain about going down on women so I really lucked out.” Skye poked his bicep. 

“Most men are idiots,” Grant replied.

She didn’t disagree while he pulled the original website back up.

“Now, Skye,” He spoke softly right into her ear. “Truth or dare?” 

“Solely because you picked dare,” She was mocking him, “Truth.”

Grant took the laptop, shielding it from her view as he scrolled through the list, trying to find one that would excite her. 

“Before we got together, how often would you masturbate and how often would it be about me?” He had the smirk on his face, the one he knew she pretended to hate.

Not to be outdone, Skye turned his head so her lips were directly against his ear.

“I would masturbate about three times a week.” He swallowed just thinking about her touching herself in her bunk, so close to him. Her furiously rubbing on her clit quietly moaning his name. “And ever since I met you, baby,” 

She started to suck on his ear until he gasped. She apparently deemed that to be a sufficient answer because she brightly said,

“Truth or Dare,” while Grant recovered.

Wanting to experience that again, Grant quickly answered,

“Truth.”

He waited with anticipation as she started to search. He liked this game. He liked this game a _lot_ . 

“What’s a kink you’re outright embarrassed to admit you have?”

“Oh, fuck you!” This is why he didn’t want to play this game.

She collapsed in a pile of giggles. Batting his hands away, avoiding his attempts to tickle her, she screeched,

“Answer the question dumbass!” 

Grant sighed.

“Promise not to judge?” He asked, actually getting nervous.

“Scouts honor,” He felt Skye start to kiss his neck.

“Okay. Well. I know that we already talked about butt stuff. And you said you didn’t want anything up your ass.” She licked up to where she was previously sucking on his ear.

“And that’s totally cool.” Ward said quickly before forcing the next words out, “I just. Wouldn’t mind if. You put anything up… you know… _mine_ . “

She stopped.

“Okay.” 

She kept sucking on his ear. 

“Okay.” Without knowing it, he was grinning, “Truth or dare?”

 

Skye pulled away again and made a very long sound caught between a hum and a groan while she deliberated. 

“Dare.”

Grant didn’t have to scroll long before finding one that would up the ante a little. Besides, he should be rewarded for his confessions.

“I dare you to put my cell on vibrate, then place it somewhere on my body. Then, call me.”

Skye grinned at him before tugging at his boxer briefs. 

“These are gonna have to come off, baby.”

He quickly lifted his hips to help her undress him. Skye seemed to know just where to put it. She touched his dick, causing him to simultaneously groan and buck against her hand. With her tiny, tiny fingers, she placed the cellphone at the base of his dick, right at the underside, in between his pride and his testicles.

Again, never to be boring in any way, she started to suck on the tip of his head before calling his phone. It started to vibrate.

“Woah.” Was all he could say, his voice raising in pitch. “Woah, woah, woah, _woah_ !”

He couldn’t believe he allowed himself to be seen like this. Embarrassingly turned on with nothing to do but ride out the sensations. Grant let out a very loud whine as she sucked him off even harder. It was most intense in his balls, he has never felt this way before holy _shit_ .

And then the call ended and she was suddenly pulling off of him.

“Truth or dare?” Skye was eager to hear his response.

“Dare,” She could hear him sounding absolutely wrecked.

Oh, the things she would do to him.

“Let me cockwarm you.”

The look Grant gave her was almost murderous.

“Skye, if that means what I think it means I swear-” She shoved him down on the bed and straddled him.

“It’s a dare Grant, you have to do it.”

He didn’t argue and instead exhaled deeply through his nose.

She let him enter her very slowly. Not only so she could effectively torture him, but also so she could feel every ridge and detail of his penis. She stayed like this, unmoving, feeling him pulse impatiently against her.

“Skye,” He gritted out, “Truth or dare.”

 

“Hmmmmm.” She said, pretending like sheathing him without moving didn’t affect her at all, “Truth.”

Not without effort, Grant mustered up the question.

“If you could make me come with just your words what would you say?”

 

“Well,” Skye started to move slowly up his dick before plunging herself back down, forcing a moan from both of them.

“I think I’d start by telling you how big you are.” She moved faster. “I’ve been with a lot of guys and yet you are the most impressive I’ve seen.”

He whined and bucked into her. _Fuck_ this was hot. 

“And then,” Skye really sounded breathless, “I’d tell you about how talented you are. I’ve never had to fake anything, You’re so good in bed baby.”

 

“Fuck, you’re _so_ tight, baby.” He started to grip onto her hips, hoping to leave bruises.

“And Grant, if I really wanted to make you come, I’d tell you about how safe you are.” She whispered, so close to the brink, herself. “You’re so loved and cared about and-”

“Fuck!”

They came apart around each other. It almost felt like they orgasmed at the same time. Skye bouncing up and down on Grant as he thrusted as hard as he could. Grant didn’t know who came first, but all he knew was that he was screaming her name as his vision failed him. 

Eventually their brains focused on reality, not just their post-orgasm bliss. Grant pulled out of Skye, realizing how hard both of them were breathing. He didn’t know where he ended or where she began but he thought he knew one thing.

He might be in love.

“Do you want me to buy a strap-on to fuck you with?” She asked, grinning at him.

This was one amazing woman.


End file.
